Diary of Adriane Char’day
by CunningWednesday
Summary: I not the kind of person to usually have a diary. But I have so many secrets bottled up in side of me I really don’t think it’s healthy. So Emily suggested a Diary. So here I am writing in my diary...
1. The evil baby blue dress

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avalon web of magic characters. **

**The **

**(If-Kara-ever-sees-this-I-will-die)**

**Diary of Adriane Char' day**

**Tuesday 10:20pm**

I not the kind of person to usually have a diary. But I have so many secrets bottled up in side of me I really don't think it's healthy. Emily suggested a Diary. So here I am writing in my diary. I am not going to tell Kara I have a diary, she has made it her life's mission to prove I like Zach and I know she will try and steal it or something. Kara is my fellow mage. It's not like I don't like Kara but she's not really my what I would call a friend more like a sister you have to see her even if you don't want to. Like yesterday she kept talking about hello kitty (of all things) and I hate hello kitty so I told her so and we got in this big fight about hello kitty. My point is we don't agree on anything except maybe that we don't agree on anything. But Kara can surprise you sometimes. And Zach is well; I don't know what he is. That doesn't make sense; I mean he's human and all. It's just that lately I have been wondering if he is more then a friend. I'm not going to admit I like him as more then a friend because if Kara would get a hold of this, I would never ever live it down. Emily is my best friend. Her mom is a vet. Emily, Kara, and I are mages (Magic masters). Emily is a healer I am a warrior and Kara is a blazing star. Ozzie and Zach are mages too. Ozzie is an elf in a ferret body. Anyways Gran is calling me I better go.

**Wednesday 1:18pm**

I'm at school. I never really liked school, but now that I have friends it's really not that bad. Joey is sitting next to me, Kara said he has a crush on me but I don't believe her I think she is just trying to bug me. I know how her brother is a friend of his friend and all but it's Kara. Kara thinks she is queen of the world and all because she is a princess (bloodline from Queen, Lucinda) anything she says goes. Kara's birth-day is coming up soon, I know I have to get her a present I'm not sure what I will get her, whatever I get her it probably be pink. Kara just passed me a note. It say's "What are you writing in?" I just rolled my eyes at her. Anyways I better put you away.

**Wednesday 5:07pm **

I like writing in my diary more then I ever thought I would. Anyways, Today Kara invited me to come with her to the mall tomorrow, you know how I said she could surprise you sometimes, I mean go with Kara and her other friend she would be admitting that she hung out with Emily and me "the freaks". I don't know if I will go or not. We all practiced are magic around four o'clock. Emily can't really practice her magic innless we took turns cutting our self's but we aren't that dumb. Kara just conjured things up but they kept disappearing. And I worked on making rings of fire but they didn't last long, I used to be pretty good at making them last longer that just a few minutes.

**Thursday 9:04am**

Today I'm going to the mall with Kara, Emily, Tiffany, and Molly at 5:00pm. Kara woke me up at 5:30 in the morning,

K: "You have to come to the mall with us today."

A: "Why."

K: "Um....... Well, I just want you and Emily to come."

A: "It's 5:30 in the morning, Kara. I have to get up in an hour for school."

K: "Will you come?"

A: "No."

K: "Please."

A: "Good-bye, Kara."

K: "Come?"

A: "I'm hanging-up Kara."

K: "Just come, bye." Hangs-up

So, I guess I will have to go. Anyways right now I am at school so I got to go.

**Thursday 6:06pm**

I now know why Kara wanted me to come to the mall. Would you guess that she kept trying to talk me into buying, these pastel and floral, evil very evil clothes. We walked into this one store, I forgot the name. Kara picks up this one, above-the-nee, scary solid baby blue dress, with white lace over the blue and says:

"Adriane, this would look great on you, you need to try this on right now."

"I am not putting that... that thing on."

"Please."

"Get that thing away from me Kara."

After she talks me into trying it on, I come out of the dressing felling sick to my stomach, Emily is giggling, Molly and Tiffany are squealing, Kara's jaw is dropped.

And Kara goes "I am buying that for you, it looks great."

"Kara, if you buy this thing for me I will murder you with the hanger it hangs on."

She bought it for me and now I am in my room sitting on my bed and the evil dress is staring at me, haunting me, slowly suffocating me.

**(If you find any things that need to be edited tell me, I type fast, just trust my spell check and end up not looking over it thoroughly. Review please, I work to hard for you not to tell me what you think, well no I don't work that hard, but I do work.) **


	2. Rabbit what soft hips you have

**The**

**(Oh... how I hate that Kara)**

**Diary of Adriane Char' day**

**Friday 6:00pm**

After school Emily and me went shopping for Kara (Her birthday is in two days). We got her a manikin I think she will like it because they are both dummies (He-he-he). I put the dress she got me on it then we put a big red bow around it. Emily tried talking me out of giving the dress back.

"It really looks nice on you, just keep it. You don't need to wear it."

"It's evil, it's slowly killing me and I hate it."

"Keep it."

"No."

"Please."

"Fine," I say taking it off the manikin, I'm too soft for my own good.

**Saturday 4:00am (in the MORNING)**

Kara woke me up at 12:00 o'clock.

"It's my birthday eve"

"KARA."

"What did you get me?"

I just hung up on her. I had the worst nightmare tonight. My Baby blue dress had came to life; it had these ugly ruffles for teeth. It started yelling at me. Then millions of zombie Kara's dressed in pink start coming after me with these lipsticks laser guns (I really need to get a hobby).

**Sunday 3:00pm **

Kara invited Emily and me for dinner tonight, Molly, Tiffany and Heather are coming too. She wants me to wear my dress and she's using her birthday against me.

"It's my birthday so you need to wear the dress I gave you."

God help me. Emily got a card for her, I signed it a _dummy for a dummy_.

**Sunday 6:00pm**

I went to Kara's house in my evil baby blue dress when Kyle saw me he started laughing so hard he cried, so I hit him, hard. I think Emily likes Kyle (Wink-wink) at dinner she asked him for pepper:

"Pepper the pass, please."

I _accidentally_ got spaghetti sauce all over my dress this was the best part of dinner. Kara got a video camera and lots of clothes for her birth-day. I think she liked her dummy. Oh yah and Kara and Emily is spending the night at the manor tonight. We get a long weekend because our school has a bug problem. I hear them knocking at the door now.

**Monday 10:00**

This is the worst day of my life!!! Kara ran out of things to make movies of and started filming me, sleeping. She now has a film of dreamer licking my face and me saying "Oh Zach what soft lips you have." She stopped laughing long enough to say "I can't believe you said Oh Zach what soft lips you have." Emily was rolling on the ground laughing too.

"I said Oh rabbit what soft hips you have, I had a dream about a bunny."

This made them laugh even harder. Now Kara won't stop playing the video.


	3. The poodle haircut

**The**

**(Kara mall devil)**

**Diary of Adriane Char' Day**

**Wednesday 9:00am**

Kara has been more annoying then ever, she threatening to show Zach the evil type, if I don't at least make an effort on my horrible, ugly, sickening, wardrobe; well that's how she put it. I went "How? He is in Aldenmor." She started calling for the Dragonflies. "How can I make an EFFORT with my wardrobe?"

"First you can go shopping with me and the girls tomorrow."

"I don't have that kind of money."

"I already know about that money you're parents send you once a month, which is more the mine surprisingly. I always thought artist wore poor, sold art on the street corner."

"I spent in." This was a complete lie I had over a thousand dollars saved up for completely nothing.

Kara snorted at this, "On what?"

"Um... food, I have to eat everything I can get my hands on." I sniffed pretending that this was a big secret or something. Really it was the first thing I could think of that she would not need proof of. I really should of just said her present that would make a lot of sense, but I'm bad at comebacks, under presser.

"Yah, right."

"I'm not going."

"Dflys," she called out

"What TIME?"

**Wednesday 4:00pm**

I am at school which is letting now. Then I have to go meet Kara and "the girls" so we can go to Mall. I hate her so much right now. Today my teachers were being more then evil to me. God I use evil a lot. Never mind. So anyways I probably won't get any thing. Em' promised she would call and tell me something is wrong at the preserve. Oh-my-god Kara got a dress just like mine, in pink; she just walked in, so like her!!! Oh-my-god I am talking like her. Oh no this can not be happening, evil witch this was her plan all a along. What do I do? I hate that dress anyway, doesn't matter. This is just a bad dream.

**Wednesday 9:18pm**

Shoot me! Shoot me now! I got a hair cut; my hair is right above my shoulders. It all happened so fast. We wore at the mall then; Kara, Molly, Tiffany, and Heather were talking about blush, Britney Spears, and boys, than Molly said "Oh I forgot about the hair appointment I had, Adriane Do you want it?" a little to quickly. The pushed me into that evil place, and a lady with blonde hair started scissoring away at my hair. Plus Emily never called.

"Do you want it curled?" she asked with this baby like voice, Tiffany jumped in:

"Totally!"

Before I could do anything she started curling away at my hair. As I said just shoot me.

**Thursday 12:38pm**

There is goanna be a school talent show. Oh I really want to be in it. Emily saw my hair and asked if I needed healing. I look like a poodle standing on her hind legs. If I am going to be in the school talent show I think I need to write a new song. Anyways I got to go.

**(I'm not the best song writer. If you have a song you wrote or just a chores or verse e-mail it to me if you want. Anyways I will update soon. TTFN!!!)**

**-Darcy**


End file.
